Love is Hate
by argh im emily
Summary: *UPDATED*HG/R and G/HP Ron likes Hermione, but so does Malfoy AND Krum, though Hermione REALLY loved Ron since 1st year. Ron starts to dislike Herm coz' he thinks she's going out with Harry when HP is really dating Ginny! Ginny's caught in the middle...
1. Default Chapter

Love is hate  
  
Chapter 1: DEFULT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own Harry Potter. HP to cool to copy out of. Okie. Now I am starting to sound like Dobby the house elf so on with the story.  
  
Hermone sank into the squishy sofa in the Gryffindor common room. She could feel his eyes watching her, but didn't bother to look up. She would feel to embarrassed like she always did. Looking up at him when she was watching her made her un-easy. Hermione didn't know what it was about him but whenever he gave her that lop-sided smile of his, her insides turned to jelly.  
  
"Ron. It looks like your winning streak has come to an end. Check and mate.", Harry declared triumphantly. Harry and Ron were playing a game of Wizard's Chest. Harry had finally beaten him too. Surprise, surprise.  
  
"What!?", Ron shreiked in shock. His eyes were open wide and his jaw about nearly reached the floor."This, this cannot be happening.", said Ron dumbstruck.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book and stifled a laugh. Ron had always had the ability to make her crack up. That was only one of the many features Ron had in Hermione's eyes.  
  
"And what is so funny over there?", Ron asked jokingly apparing to sound be- wildered.  
  
"Oh shut up Ron.", Hermione squeeled. After that Hermione statement Ron and Harry bounded over to either side of Hermione and plopped down on the couch with her.  
  
"So, whatchya' readin?", Harry asked stupidly.  
  
"Yeah whatchya' readin?", Ron repeated.  
  
"Since when are YOU to interested in what I'm reading?", Hermione looked up once more at the two of them arching an eyebrow with a dull look in her eyes.  
  
"Maybe since now.", Ron said jokingly.  
  
Hermione snorted."Well, I'm off to bed....It's getting late.", and with that Hermione slammed her book shut and climbed up the stairs of the girl domitory.  
  
"What the hell is 'Mione talkin about? It's only...",Ron glanced at his watch,"Oh my god Harry! We better get off to bed we have quidditch practice in the morning!", as Ron finished his sentence he raced up the stairs leaving Harry behind.  
  
"Damn you Ron", Harry rolled his eyes and stalked up to the boys domitories. Poor ol' Harry...  
  
Disclaimer: You like? If you do, please review and read on! 


	2. Quidditch Practice is the BESTEST subjec...

Love is Hate.  
  
Chapter 2: Quidditch Practice; The most Bestest period of school...(NOT)  
  
Disclaimer: Me still don't own Harry P. Like I said me sound like Dobby again, sir,...Or ma'am...O wellies! On with the story again!  
  
"Get your lazy bum up Ickle Ronniekins! Quidditch practice is here!" Ron sprang up from his bed.  
  
"God, I'm telling you, George, Wood should have NEVER made you Gryffindor captain...", sighed Ron slightly shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah, your tellin' me!", Fred remarked as he bounded into the room."I reckon he should've given me the captain opertunity!"  
  
"I'm sure that would be MUCH better!", said Ron sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you better get down, your GIRLFRIEND is waiting for you.", smirked George.  
  
"Wuh?", Ron asked confusidly.  
  
Fred and George both sighed in unison.  
  
"He's talkin' bout' Hermione , genius.", Fred explained stiffly.  
  
"Shut up you two!", called Ron jumping out of bed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Hermione headed down towards the the Quidditch stadium figuring that Ron and Harry would show up there sooner or later. "Wuh?', thought Hermione as she entered the stadium.  
  
She walked across the the green feild and just before she reached the stands she called out to Harry and Ron, "How'd you two make it down here so fast?!"  
  
"We apparated, Hermione.", Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"You WHAT?!", Hermione started."God, if you-"  
  
"'Mione! He's. Just. Joke-ing.", Ron hesitated ."So, please....Just CALM down.", Ron continued.  
  
All of a sudden the whole Quidditch team broke out into laughter. Seamus and Dean were rolling around on the ground, Fred and George were giving eachother charlie horses, and Lavender was giggling maddly. Of course Harry was just standing there probably feeling sorry he had ever said his remark.  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione to see that she was turning beet red and stomping to the stands. As she sat down her chin fell into her cupped hands.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY!?!?!?!?!", boomed Ron thretaningly. At this everyone halted and stopped laughing in minimum time.  
  
"Right...Ahem...On with the practice...", George trailed off.  
  
Everyone mounted their brooms and kicked off hard.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Hermione watched plainly as everyone mounted their brooms and kicked off hard. Why did Ron do that for her? Now Hermione's heart was thumping. Mybe this can be a sign he liked her as much as she did him? She was so dumb! Every time Malfoy called her a name or attacked her with a spell he would either hex him or beat on him. Not to mention Krum. Last year's memories sped through her head. Could that dis-like-ness of Krum be jeloudy or just plain protection of Harry's chance to win the Tri-Wizard Tournament? 'C'mon Hermione, don't be so dumb' Hermione thought to herself. Before she could even finish her train of thought, none other than...  
  
"Malfoy!", Hermione jumped in shcok."Why the hell are you here...?", asked Hermione narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Oh, the Slytherin team is just here for a FRIENDLY practice game with Gryffindor team...", explained Malfoy flirtacioulsly.  
  
Hermione hopped out of her seat and tried to slide past Malfoy which she didn't succeed.  
  
"Where do you think you're going Granger?", asked Malfoy slyly.  
  
"Back.", Hermione answered uneasily.  
  
"Back WHERE? We're not finished here...", told Hermione simply. And just like that, Malfoy grabbed Hermione by the waist and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
"MALFOY!", shreiked Hermione bearly."What, WHAT the hell are you doing! You BASTARD!" Hermione struggled to talk and escape his grasp but this was a difficult task. Malfoy had gotten alot bigger and stronger during the years.  
  
"HEEEEELP!!!!!!!!", Hermione managed to gasp.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Ron looked up from his broom and out into the stands.  
  
"Holy SHIT!", breathed Ron. Ron flew high-speed into the stands. He couldn't beleive his eyes. Malfoy? And Hermione? Making-out? This wasn't right and Ron had to do something about it. He just KNEW that Hermione would never make out with such a bastard.  
  
"Ronny! What ARE you doing we're not done with practice!", shouted George.  
  
Ron didn't listen. He finally rerached the stands and fell off his broom. He rushed to Hermione and Malfoy.  
  
"MALFOY!", boomed Ron. This caused Malfoy to turn around immediatly."Get off of her now and I WON'T hurt you...", breathed Ron harshly.  
  
"Okay, okay...", Malfoy carefully backed away and backed away out of sight. Even though Malfoy was big, Ron was still bigger as in more taller and muscular.  
  
Hermione colasped into Ron's arms sobbing hard. "Oh Ron!", cried Hermione.  
  
"Shhhhh...It's okay..."Mione...He's gone now...", Ron said soothingly holding her head delicatly to his chest.  
  
The Gryffindor team appared to be watching the whole scene. "Cancel practice?", George mouthed to Ron. Ron gave him a small nod.  
  
"PRACTICE IS OFF!", George yelled to the Gryffindor team. The team nodded understandingly as the Slytherin team gave them smirks and snickers.  
  
As the Gryffindor team headed out, Ron asked Hermione, "Would you like me to walk you back to the castle?" Hermione nodded seeing as that was all she was able to do.  
  
Disclaimer: Awwww...Poor Hermione...Well, if you like it please review and read on to frather chapters when I post them! 


	3. The Arrival

Love is Hate  
  
Chapter 3: The Arrival  
  
Disclaimer: Once again...This is Dobby the house elf informing you, ma'am or sir, that Harry Potter is not me property...  
  
"Ron...", Hermione started glancing up at her "HERO".  
  
"Yes, 'Mione?", he asked her curiously watching her cling to his robes. Oh, he could just hold on to that body all day. Cuddling close to Hermione was a fantasy of his. She nuzzled close to his chest the and looked up at him.  
  
"Thanks.", she finally said. They cuddled close together and walked back to the castle in silence.  
  
'Can she like me?' Ron asked himself with a grin spread across his face. In a split second he had a grim look on his face. 'How can a forget...She can NEVER like me with Vikky as her boyfriend....I looks like she off the menu...' he told himself. 'I need to get over her.  
  
"AAAH!"  
  
Ron looked down interupted. Hermione was on the ground her foot in a small hole.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you okay Hermione? I'm SO sorry I wasn't watching!", exlaimed Ron sounding flabergasted. As he helped Hermione from the ground, he was suprised to see that she was laughing. Hermione slung her arm around Ron's back. Ron set a puzzled look on his face and in he also was having a laughing attack.  
  
"What-what are we laughing 'bout?", cluckled Ron.  
  
"My, my s-shoe got ssstuck in that hole!", Hermione managed to spit out.  
  
"What the hell is soo funny about that?", asked Ron still in betweens laughs.  
  
"The thing is....I just don't know!", Hermione spluttered once more.  
  
As they stepped into the castle they ,both chuckling harder than ever, they felt suspicious eyes settle upon them. Nor Ron or Hermione gived a shit about it. This was a very...erm...valuble moment in the world of Ron and Hermione. This was a time when they weren't fighting for once on particularly about Quidditch. They'd be bickering on and on about what strategy to use for half of the period when FINALLY George would cut in and decide his own strategy.  
  
As soon as they approched the Fat Lady Ron was the first one to blurt out, "Pixie Wings!".  
  
They spotted Ginny and Harry blabbing away on the couch and they plopped down across from them.  
  
"What's gotten into you two?", asked Harry looking at them like they each had two heads.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at eachother to see that finally they had stopped laughing.  
  
"Okaaaay whatever.", Ginny remarked oddly. Ginny lay her head on top of Harry's shoulder and rested it there for a while. Ron didn't really mind though. If anyone Ron would want Ginny and Harry to be together. Fisrt of all Ron felt a whole lot more secure. Second of all that meant she would never date Colin Creevy! That would be embarrassing not only for Ginny, but for him also.  
  
"What time is it?", Hermione asked drowzily after a while.  
  
"Time to go to lunch. I'm starved anyways, with George's schedules for practce we never even get breakfast!", exclaimed Ron as he hopped off of the couch. Hermione winced at Ron's remark. Ron just stood there staring at Hermione. Her eyes were squinted shut and she was biting her lip.  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?", asked Ginny.  
  
Ron thought Hermione had realized what she was finally doing and bolted up straight and said,"Oh nothing Gin, I'm just kind of stressed out about O.W.L's that's it...O.W.Ls...", Hermione trailed off.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Hermione picked up her load of books and said, "Well, I'm going to the library to study..."  
  
Ron looked dumbfounded,"Hermione! You havn't eaten ALL day...You sure you dont wanna' have a bite to eat?", Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure Ron...", Hermione trailed off once again.  
  
Everyone left the Gryffindor tower together. As soon as Hermione was about to part from the gang who were they stopped by? DUMBLEDORE!(A/N:Okay weird introducment to Dumble D lol)  
  
"Oh hello Proffesor Dumbledore!", Hermione said trying to sound as cheerfully as possible.  
  
As Dumbledore turned to the rest of the gang they all nodded his way.  
  
"Good afternoon to all of you too.", said Dumblrdore cheerfully."Well, I would like you all to gather to the main enterence...We have visitors if you havn't heard the word.", Dumbledore conmtinued."Well, you may be on your way.", he finished.  
  
As the four of them walked to the main enterence Ron announced, "Well...There goes lunch..."  
  
"Oh shut up you lunk head who NEEDS lunch!", Ginny yelled jokingly flicking Ron's ear.  
  
Hermione was just watching. She was still a little..well...you know since the incedent. She was the first to make her way outside. As she pushed open the door what she saw nearly made her faint. "Oh. Shit.", Hermione muttered under her breath. An enlarged horse drawn carriage of course with Beauxbatons students cramped in inside. And to her right. Smack dab in the middle of the lake. The Durmstrang sail boat.  
  
Hermione turned to see Ron's face in sheer horror.  
  
Hermione turned back to see Ron's face in sheer horror. Hermione tried snuggling close to Ron again but this time, it didn't work. Ron absolutley refused.  
  
'Oh no...He thinks I still like Viktor...', at this thought Hermione bit her lip. It just wasn't fair. She had liked Ron all of her damn life. And now VIKKY had to come and ruin it for her? This was wonderful. Just absolutley wonderful...  
  
The Beauxbatons students hopped out of the carriage first four by four. It seemed like forever. Hermione was now getting drained in her thoughts. 'What if this years ball Viktor asks me to go before Ron does? Or what if Ron doesn't even WANT to ask me to go to the ball? Hermione was so busy in her thoughts just then did she notice Krum. As always in the front of the line next to Karkaroff. He winked at Hermione and she just gave him a weak smile.  
  
Hermione noticed that Ron's eyes had dropped and that that his fists were clenched. Once again Hermione tried to move closer. Still no success. Ron snuck away towards Harry. In no time they were chattering about God knows what.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Ron whispered hoarsly to Harry, "Harry...Your enemy is back!"  
  
Harry knew who he was talking about. Viktor Krum.  
  
"Ron...He's not MY enemy. Just let...Well, Mr.I'mtheBoywhoLived, if your so smart why is he my enemy?", Ron asked sounding like a smarty pants.  
  
"Simple...I can explain it in one word...", started Harry looking up at Ron sympathetically."Hermione.", Harry said simply making full eye-contact with his friend's now extremley wide eyes.  
  
"What-WHAT!?", sputtered Ron. He couldn't beleive his best friend out of all people just-just said he had a crush on...Oh what was he kidding? It was no use trying to hide it now. "Okay I admit it...I. have a crush on Hermione Granger.", Ron told Harry not bothering to keep his voice down. As Ron looked around he saw many eyes lay upon him. Many people just rolled their eyes and said no kidding.  
  
A Hufflepuff first year even walked up to him and said, "Yeah...Like we didn't know."  
  
"Th-That doesn't proove anything.", sputtered Ron.  
  
"Oh yeah?", exclaimed Harry. Harry walked up to Seamus and said."Seamus? Who does Ron like?"  
  
"What kind of stupid question is that? HERMIONE!", shouted Seamus like this was some obvious question.  
  
"See Ron!", Harry protested."The WHOLE damn school knows you like Hermione!", continued Harry. It seemed like he was getting on to something. "The only reason the school stopped spreading rumors that Hermione liked you is because her and Krum went to the ball together last year! She still likes you! DUH!", as Harry said this he pretended he was whacking himself in the forehead. What a dramatic ending!  
  
"Well yeah, your point? That gives me every right in the world to hate Krum!", Ron spat out without thinking.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"Oh! We're heading back in. Let's discuss this somewhere else.", Harry sighed once more drooping his head and stalking inside.  
  
As Ron walked back inside he mumbled something that even he himself couldn't understand.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Hermione bagged the idea of going to the library. Anyways after the guests had arrived they wouldn't be permitted to stay anywhere but the Great Hall. Besides, there HAD to be a catch for why they were staying here for the rest of the year AGAIN...  
  
Of course the Baeuxbatons students chose to take their seats at the Ravenclaw table again and the Durmstrang, Slytherin...But the exception of one. That one from Durmstrang chose to stalk right over to the Gryffindor table and walk straight to none other than...Hermione. (A/N: Can you guess who that one Durmstrang is? Lol. HINT, HINT)  
  
"Oh, well helloV-Viktor!", Hermione greeted apparing to sound extremley uncomfortable.  
  
"Hello Herm-ow-ninny! May I take a seat here?", asked Krum gestering towards the empty chair next to Hermione.  
  
"Well, I was...", Hermione paused to think about what she was saying. She WAS going to save that seat for Ron...But then she thought about what a git he was last year and that it would be awful rude to just come out and say to Krum..."Oh...Of course Viktor!", Hermione let out cheerfully. 'Now it's my turn for revenge...' thought Hermione evilly.  
  
"Vell, thank you.", Krum said politley pulling out the chair and dropping into it.  
  
Hermione felt releived Ron wasn't there. He would go ranting on about things like, "Why the bloody hell did you let HIM sit next you and not me!" or "That Krum is SUCH a git 'Mione, how could you ever like him!? Even as a friend!" Those thoughts poured into Hermione head as quick as can be.  
  
Unluckily, Ron and Harry had JUST stumbled into the Great Hall. 'Oh no...' Hermione thought. 'Ron is going to kill me...' Hermione put her hand on her forehead in frustration.  
  
"Herm-ow-ninny? Are you okay?", Krum asked worridly.  
  
"Oh, yes I'm just a little drowzy that's all.", Hermione quickly lied.  
  
Hermione looked up and sawRon staring unbeleivingly at the two of them. Hermione quickly smiled an unsure smile and Ron tromped away to the other FAR side of the table with Harry clearly trying to avoid Hermione. Well at least Ron was.  
  
Hermione immediatley turned her head up at Dumbledore as he tapped his goblet with a spoon.  
  
"Attention, attention.", Dumbledore announced calmly with a warm and welcoming smile spread across his face. As the hall quieted down he began to speak again. "As you, clearly, all know we have some visitors again. Particularly the same visitors from last year, Beauxbatons," Dumbledore gestured his hand toeards the Beauxbatons students at the Ravenclaw table. "And Durmstrang." Dumbledore didn't even have to point out where all of the Durmstrang students were since theirbloody red fur robes were hard to spot. Most girls glanced over to Hermione and Krum with a spot of jelousy in their eyes. Voices started up once more. "Excuse me.", Dumbledore announced once more. The hall quieted down immediatley this time. "Also, as most of you have expected, we ARE having another ball this year. It shall be held on New Year's Eve. This ball is for bonding again with other students and fourth years and up are then only students permitted to go. Of course you may invite a stusent of younger age if you wish." he paused for a moment then continued, "Beauxbatons students will be staying until winter break is over. Durmstrang students will be attending Hogwarts the rest of this yeat due to magical difficulties at Durmstrang Academy. Thank you.", Dumbledore ended and took his seat.  
  
Hermione and Ron's jaws both dropped. The WHOLE year? Hermione couldn't stand for it! This would ruin all of Hermione's chances for Ron. Well, she liked Krum as a friend and he was a very sweet and kind person. But there were three probles with having a relationship with him. 1. Ron dis-liked him and of course being the lunk head that he was, Ron didn't understand Hermione had feelings for him. 2. Hermione didn't like Krum that way. 3. He was four years older than Hermione!  
  
"Isn't this great? I vill be staying here this whole year!", Krum remrked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah... It's just...Delightful!", Hermione trailed off.  
  
Disclaimer: Well you still like? REVIEW then! Sorry. Well...what will Ron think about Hermione and Krum? Will Hermione EVER get in a relationship with Ron? Find out in...Further chapters I post! 


	4. Choices

Love is Hate  
  
Chapter4: Choices.  
  
Disclaimer: Eeek! Me Dobby the house elf again....I still grieve because me don't own me! Or Harry Potter...  
  
Ron stormed into the common room and bounced onto the couch. He was so furious with that Hermione. How could she do that to him? Let KRUM of all people sit next to her like that! He was so mad, he could just...  
  
"Ron?", asked a firmiliar voice.  
  
"Wha, WHAT!", boomed Ron seeing that Hermione was right on the couch next to him. Ron can feel his ears burn and was sure they were going red.  
  
Hermione looked at her lap with a book laying on it. "Um, are you mad at me?", she asked with an unsure expression on her face.  
  
'Why would she ask me if I were MAD at her? I mean what would I be mad at?' Ron asked himself. Ron knew very well he was mad at Hermione. For more reasons than he could think of at the moment. "Hermione...", Ron started. Hermione had been looking at him he was able to feel it. But, she was looking at him now with a hint of fear in her eyes.  
  
"Hermione, you're my bestfriend, I can't lie to you.", Ron continued weighing his words carefully. Hermione looked more terrified than ever by now. "Well, I'll just let it out...Yes Hermione, yes I am mad at you.", Ron said smoothly.  
  
Ron felt a stinging sensation on his cheek and pressed his hand upon it. Hermione had just slapped him. She was now running back towards the girl's dormitories. He had made her cry while he was at it. Ron knew he deserved that slap. He also knew he was being a huge git. Over some guy Hermione liked. Or so he thought liked. 'But this isn't any old guy.' decided Ron. 'This is Viktor Krum...Hermione is NEVER going to like me with Vikky falling for her.  
  
At that moment, Ron decided to do somrthing drastic. VERY drastic. Eying Lavender Brown on the oppisite side of the commen room bickering away with Parvati Patil when the idea struck his mind. Ron strode over to Lavender.  
  
"Oh...Hello Ron.", Lavender said shyly to him spotting Ron. Ron KNEW that Lavender had had the buggest crush on him ever since second year. Thias was a great oppertunity to get Hermione back.  
  
"Hello Lavender. Parvati.", Ron said nodding his head towards Parvati as he said her name."Well, Lavender, I was wondering...Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?", he asked her boldly cracking a handsome grin on his lips.  
  
"Well...", remarked Lavender sounding very squeelish. She turned her head to see Parvati nodding her head vigarously."Don't you usually go to Hogsmead with Hermione and Harry?", she asked trying to sound secure and expanding the way she said "Hermione".  
  
"Well, this time I've decided to...", Ron decided to sound flirtatious for the moment JUST incase she turned him down. "Bring a DATE instead...", Ron lied flirtatiously.  
  
Lavender once again turned back at Parvati and they both squeeled in sheer delight.  
  
"Alright then.", Lavender agreed with a HUGE smile spreading across her face.  
  
As Ron walked away he heard the girls babbling and giggling in cheerfulness.  
  
'What's done is done...' thought Ron evilly. Suddenly, Ron realized what he had just done. He had asked out a girl that he had no intrest in what-so- ever and was dissing his two best friends while he was at it. Plus Hermione...'Ron snap out of it!' Ron scolded himself. 'You did the right thing. Now you'll be over Hermione...Anyways, what's done IS done...'  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Hermione could NOT cry no matter how much she wanted to she just couldn't. She was not going to cry over Ron. Ron of all people! Hermione knew that Ron had been mad at her many times before but in her case this was much different. He told her that he was mad at her. He just came right and said it, "Yes Hermione, yes I'm mad at you." Those words rung in Hermione's head. She did have to admit though, he must've had to pluck up alot of courage to say that to her face.  
  
Hermione punched her pillow in frustration. Hermione couldn't explain how Ron made her feel. Ron made her feel many things. But, the one thing he mostly made her feel was anger. She was angry at him for many things. For starting fights, for cheating off of her paper, and mostly, she was angry at him for sometimes making her feel, feel...Well, love for him at times...  
  
Hermione reached up at her face. No more tears. Now she was feeling kind of happy, actually. This was a good thing, because at that moment, her room mates,Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, barged in through the door laughing and giggling maddly. Hermione knew this wasn't a good sign. Whenever Parvati and Lavender were happy, Hermione wouldn't be.  
  
She just decided to leave it be and go to bed. She would find out eventually...Preferebly tomorrow. Besides everyone would be meeting up at the Three Broomsticks like always...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Hermione decided to get an early start just like Parvati and Lavender did every morning. But no, not to apply pounds of make-up on her face and get dressed up in preppy outfits, but to find out the sitch on Lavender and Parvati. She pretended to be still sleeping while Parvati and her blabbed away about nonscense talk until...  
  
"What kind of shirt do you think Ron would want me to wear?", Lavender asked Parvati sounding serious.  
  
Hermione listened intensly at this statement. She knew this was a beginning to a BIG conversation.  
  
"Well....", Parvati started."How about that one pink three quaters shirt? The one fluffy metalic one!", suggested Parvati."And yes...The tight one...I've heard that Ron has always had a fondness for TIGHT girls...", Parvati continued.  
  
Lavender snickered at this comment."Well, then I better wear my faded hip- hugger bluejeans to go with them...", remarked Lavender. The both giggled maddly.  
  
'Do these girls ALWAYS have to talk so specifically about what they're wearing?' Hermione wondered. That always got her pissed off. But the one thing Hermione wouldn't admit she was pissed off about was it appared that Lavender was going on a date with Ron. Her Ron? Yes, her Ron! And he would also be dissing her and Harry at the same time! How rude! Hermione felt a twing of pain in her stomatche. She was trying to convince herself that this was because she hadn't eaten in a while, but she just knew that wasn't the deal.  
  
Her eyes were starting to sting again as the girls babbled about how Ron would think of an apparence and what make-up Lavender should wear. Hermione was crying by now. A tear silently slid down her cheek. Did Ron really only care about a girls apparence? If so Hermione asumed she was just a study buddy for Ron so he could get good grades. Hermione wasn't the dream date Parvati and Lavender were thinking of.  
  
Hermione wasn't at all what Parvati and Lavender were thinking of. With her brown and wild hair, her style and her body. Her body wasn't like at all like Lavender's or Parvati's. Sure she looked like a women NOW but not like Parvati and Lavender. They were like models. Hermione shook out all of those horrible thoughts. Dressing like the girls were saying wouldn't do anything good except ruin her reputation. All of that just wasn't her. And if she had to do that just for a guys attention....Forget about it.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Ron didn't bother wearing anything special for his date. Just same old, same old.  
  
As Harry arose from his sleep he asked Ron, "Why are you up so early? It's only 7:00..." Harry seemed awful drowzy.  
  
"Oh well, I just want to get an early start. Quick breakfast, bathroom break, then Hogsmead, you know?", Ron said slightly yawining.  
  
"What, you wanna' get an early start and get all of the Berty Bott's and chocolate frogs from Honey Dukes before anyone else? If that's the deal I'm there!", Harry asked slyly.  
  
"Nah, that's not it....You see I asked this girl out...", Ron trailed off.  
  
"Who....?", asked Harry suspiciously getting up from his bed and stretching.  
  
"Ummm, not Hermione if that's what you're thinking...", Ron started."Please don't hurt me!", Ron continued raising his arm over his head as a sheild.  
  
"No, no, Ron I'm not gonna' hurt you.", Harry replied calmly."The thing is...Who would you ask out BESIDES Hermione?"I t finally hit him. "PLEASE don't say you asked out.....", Harry gulped."Lavender?", he continued once more.  
  
Ron nodded his head sheepishly.  
  
"What!? Awww man Ron...You know what the chances are of Hermione liking you now? If she finds out it's hmm....a ZERO!", blurted Harry throwing his arms up in the air.  
  
"Well she doesn't like me! She's going out with Vikki!", Ron shooted back.  
  
"Stop it Ron. I dont want to start a fight...", Harry tried to say camly through gritted teeth."It's just...First of all....Hermione was never going out with Krum...Second of all....Have you EVER seen her face when Krum tries to even put his arm around her? And third of all...She. USED. To. Like. You.", Harry told his red headed friend.  
  
"How are you so sure of that?", Ron asked smartly now face to face with Harry.  
  
Harry sighed. "First of all, I over-heard Ginny and Hermionetalking. You know about school, the basic things. And then, Ginny asked Hermione who she liked. These were her exact words. Quote 'Oh...Well, I'll tell you if you WON't tell anyone...Okay. I like your brother..."  
  
"She-She could've been talking about anyone of my brothers.", Ron cut in. He knew that Hermione would have been talking about him though. It was too obvious.  
  
"Wait, I'm not finished!", Harry snapped.  
  
"Okay okay o with the story.", Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay. And yes...It's Ron...' Un-quote.", Harry finished. Ron was releived at this, considering Harry wan't trying to talk like a girl anymore.  
  
"Well....You're lying.", Ron said slyly. "You're lying to me JUST so I can make a fool out of myself. That's it isn't it....?"  
  
"Ron! I'm just telling you what I heard and now you're denying your' feelings for Hermione! Just dump Lavender tell her something came up!", shouted Harry."Well....Oh who cares! I'm not going to tell you what to do...Go out with Lavender, marry her, have kids.....", an idea struck Harry's mind."Leave Hermione to marry Krum.  
  
Ron turned around immediatly at this statement.  
  
Disclaimer: Ending of chapter four! Sorry! I got a good idea for the next chapter cuz' I'm listinin to Avril Lavigne's Complicated!:) And no it's NOT a song-fic. Hehe.... 


	5. Complicated

Love is Hate  
  
Chapter 5: Complicated  
  
Disclaimer:ME DOBBY!! Sory me havn't updated in a while..A LOOOONd while...Me was busy! Well, me no own Harry Potter...Or Dobby you know the whole thing...  
  
Hermione decided to skip breakfast. She would have something at the 3 Broomsticks with HARRY anyways. She couldn't beleive that Ron had asked Lavender out. Lavender of ALL girls. She remembered how Ron would always be babbling on about that witch and how she would always predict Ron's future in Divination class. 'You shall fall in love with the girl you will least expect' was what she would always say to him. Hermione chuckled at the thought.  
  
She made her way out of the dormitory, a load of heavy books in her grasp. As Hermione was walking down the corridor path, who did she spot? Of course! Lavender and Ron, holding hands and doubling over with laughter. Hermione steadaly crept behind them being careful not to make a sound.  
  
"Oh, of course!", Lavender was chirping. Ron was giving her "the eye" at that statement. "What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing...", Ron trailed off.  
  
"Phew! I thought you were mad at me.", Lavender continued smiling.  
  
"I just dont appreciate you making fun of my best friend's looks."  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
Hermione was getting tired of this. It was just like one of her's and Ron's little quibbles. Hermione couldn't bear it.  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"AHHHH!", Ron and Parvati screeched in unison.  
  
"Oh, ummmm....Hello Hermione.", Ron stammered.  
  
"Why, Good morning Ron, good morning Lavender.", Hermione greeted with a fake sweetness added to her voice.  
  
"Hi Hermione....", grumbled Lavender.  
  
An idea, most suddenly popped in Hermione's head... "So...What we talkin' about?", asked Hermione flipping her hair as she remembered what Parvati and Lavender often do.  
  
"Nothing concerning you...", Lavender quickly lied. Hermione was able to tell that Parvati wasn't a very good liar. As she was mouthing those words, she was staring at the ground and fiddling around with her fingers. Hermione was always able to spot a liar. Considering Ron would do it all the time to her.  
  
Remembering this, she looked back at Lavender and Ron. Lavender had been trying to get closer to him by the second. And surprisingly enough, she didn't care anymore. Hermione had JUST came to the point and realized she was going out of her way, to make Ron fall in love with her when he had absolutley no interest in her. She couldn't possibly date someone who already had a girlfriend. That would be...Just...You know?? Wrong!  
  
"Well...", Hermione started off. 'Let's see how Ron reacts to this one...', Hermione thought peevishly. "I have a DATE with Harry at the Three Broomsticks!", Hermione called out as she walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
As Hermione walked away, she just couldn't resist looking back to see the look on Ron's face. 'Wait.' Hermione thought freezing in her tracks. 'If I want to get over Ron....' she said slowly in her head. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL DID I SAY I'M GOING OUT WITH HARRY?!?!?!?!?" Hermione knew she had screamed that aloud. She didn't care though. All she cared about was what she had said. It took her awhile to process that. In fact it, took her so long that she didn't realize that Harry was standing right in front of her...  
  
"Oh god! Harry don't scare me like that!", Hermione screeched.  
  
Harry stood there smiling, with his teeth gritted. Hermione looked down at her feet and shuffled a bit. "Uh, hi???", she said clearly to Harry(A/N: It ryhmes! Kinda'... Sorry bout that...)  
  
"Did I just hear what I thought you said??? If I DID hear what I thought you said, then that must be impossible...", said Harry through gritted teeth. "Because if that was what I thought you said, it could NOT be happening because, I already said that I was going to the Three Broomsticks with, Ginny...", Harry finished.  
  
"Harry, I know what your saying...", Hermione bit her lip. "I kinda...Eh...", Hermione continued with a little hand motion, while still balancing her books in the other arm.  
  
Harry's hand found it's way up to his forehead. "Because you wanted to make "Ron" jealous...", Harry said.  
  
"No, NO! That's not it! I erm...Thought I should bring a date since everyone else is!", Hermione deceived Harry, putting her finger up to her chin. "Mmmhmm, That's right."  
  
"Why me, Hermione?! You don't even like me! Well, in that way at least...", Harry blushed slightly as so did Hermione.  
  
"Well, I already told Lavender and Ron that I was going with you!!!!!!", Hermione whined throwing her body foward like a six year old child would do.  
  
"HA!", Harry yelled astounded.  
  
"Ha, what?", asked Hermione being unreasonably, clueless.  
  
"You're jealous.", Harry simply said crossing his arms.  
  
"Am not.", Hermione shot back giving Harry the evil eye.  
  
Harry heavily sighed and shook his head. "Aha! Then go with Seamus! He doesn't have a date, cuz' Lavender dumped him after RON asked her out!"  
  
"No! If I show up with someone besides you I'm going to seem like a completle git in front of Rooooo..", Hermione trailed off. "I see what you're trying to do...I'm not dumb Harry, I know....You want to prove that I'm still in love with Ron. Well, I'll make you a deal. If I don't say "his" name for the rest of the school year, then you have to go out with me just this once."  
  
"Well, I can't see the future, Herm...", Harry replied. "And I can't just diss Gin like that..."  
  
"HARRY!", a voice cut in. A red-headed girl was sprinting through the hall right to where he was standing. "Um, Harry, we'll have to rescheduale...That date to the Three Broomsitcks. Something came up...", She announced sorrofully.  
  
"Er...Okay, Gin. Next week is good, right???", asked Harry questioningly.  
  
"Yeah, that's good...", Ginny said. "Well, I best be going.", she finished off sprinting down the hall once more."  
  
'Oh my god...', thought Hermione. ' Why did she do that?' "Well, see Harry! It works out for the both of us! Now come along now, little Harry.", Hermione said reaching up to pat Harry on the head.  
  
"Quit it, Hermione.", Harry grumbled, swatting her hand away.  
  
"Oh that's not a good Harry, is it?", Hermione continuedin a baby voice, grabbing Harry's arm and yanking him towards the corridors.  
  
"Well, if you don't keep your bet in place, I'll tell Ron ALL about your little plan. Then it'll be ruined for good...MWAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHA!", Harry cried out.  
  
"Shut up! There is no plan, so there'll be nothing to tell.", Hermione snapped back, continuing to pull Harry.  
  
"Right....", Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
Disclaimer: OMG!!!! My first chapter since about five months!!!( the more or the less) I'm sooo proud of myself! ((I hope it's not stupid...))Also, I HAVE come to notice that I make many mistakes!!! Read my profile if you haven't I'm looking for a betta-reader. 


End file.
